


have your cake and eat it too

by amber_management



Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Baked Goods, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Tenderness, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	have your cake and eat it too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorteparaplyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/gifts).



Mid-afternoon sunlight streamed in through the open window as Diego woke up on the couch in the living room, the TV playing some news broadcast and soft humming coming from the kitchen.

The last few days had been the best of his entire life. True to her word, Eudora had put a plan into motion that involved him doing very little of anything, and not really moving from the couch other than to use the bathroom. Eudora spent most of the time in the kitchen or on Diego's lap, feeding him home-cooked morsels of delicious food and rubbing the soreness from his tummy.

She wanted to help him get bigger, and that was absolutely what she was going to do.

So Diego woke up on the third day of their private mission still feeling decently full from his last meal, the rich food resting heavily in his gut. It was a familiar feeling by now, waking up to the constant feeling of being filled. That's what he always wanted. To be full every second of every day. She fed him so much these days that Diego couldn't even sleep it off like he used to, and he was sure to wake up still feeling it. She stuffed him with such vigour, with such excitement that it hardly surprised him anymore when he woke up bloated.

He groaned, adjusting his position on the couch to accommodate his growing stomach, and must have drawn Eudora's attention. The soft, musical sound of movement in the kitchen abruptly stopped and suddenly and he rested a lazy hand against his belly as her grinning face came into view above him. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and there was a stripe of flour across her forehead. "There he is," she smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Uh-huh," Diego managed as she knelt down to place a kiss against his lips, grabbing either side of his face and pulling him closer. When she pulled away, he was out of breath. "Wow."

"How do you feel?" Eudora ran a hand over his stomach, using her palm to press in to test how tight he was. Her hand went deep, the permanent layer of pudge that covered him from head to toe now was soft and malleable, and when she dragged her fingers over his skin, his stomach trailed after her like it was desperate for her touch, clinging to her fingers and jiggling as it sat back in its rightful place.

"Still pretty stuffed," Diego said as she brought her hand higher to gently caress his neck. In his position, lying flat on his back, his head pillowed on the armrests, slightly craning his neck to meet her eyes, his new double chin was out in full force, and she dragged her nails over the added fat, pinching it between her fingers and shaking it so his throat and cheeks wobbled as well.

"Just how I like it," she said as she sat up a little higher so she could fully marvel at his gut. Diego shut his eyes as she appraised him, touching every expansive inch of him, making him feel more loved than he had in a long time. He blinked when he felt something wet in his belly button, and watched just in time for Eudora to pull away, a cheeky look on her face, that sly grin he loved growing larger. "The swelling's gone down. You're still pretty bloated, but you should have seen how you looked when you were sleeping. And the noises you made... I nearly woke you up so I could blow you."

Diego huffed a laugh. "I hope you took a picture."

"Of course I did," Eudora said, much to Diego's surprise. He was only joking. "And a video too, so you could hear how much you enjoy being stuffed so fully that you can't breathe. Huffing and panting and whining and keening and groaning..."

She trailed off, and Diego could only look at her for a long moment. He didn't need the video to know how much he loved it, but he still couldn't wait to see it. "What are you waiting for?"

Her cocky grin made him see stars as a trail of ice trickled down his spine. "I was just waiting for you to wake up," she said much too sweetly, and all of a sudden, she was gone as quick as she appeared, and Diego found himself alone again as he wondered what she was up to now.

He waited patiently as she moved around the kitchen, and suddenly she was there again, looking hungrily down at him and with a cake in her hands.

It wasn't the most beautiful cake he'd ever seen, but it had multiple layers, slightly uneven in thickness but still luscious-looking and moist layers, the icing between them and coating the outside was brightly coloured and even as far as he could see. There were bright sprinkles on top, almost as bright as the pink icing, the rainbow shiny under the light.

"What's this?" he asked as she presented it to him.

"Your next meal," She said proudly. "I've been working on this all day. You better enjoy it."

He knew that she was only slightly kidding. "Do you have a knife and fork or something? I don't want to ruin it. It's too pretty."

"Good thing it was made to be ruined," Eudora said as she slung her legs over his thighs, bending her knee to fit in the tiny space between his body and the couch, and balanced the cake tray on his soft gut. "Now shut up and open your mouth."

Dutifully, Diego opened his mouth as far as he could as he watched, intrigued, as Eudora reached her fingers into the cake and removed a large handful, crumbs falling onto his stomach, and he hardly had time to process the fact that she was really taking this to a whole new level before her fingers were in his mouth and he was dealing with the heavy, moist cake between his teeth.

It was no surprise that a large portion of the icing smeared across his chin and his cheeks, but he was pleasantly surprised just how nice the cake actually was. Not too moist and richly chocolatey, so sweet it almost made his teeth sing, and the icing was a little gritty with undissolved icing sugar, but after a moment of chewing he forgot all about it and just relished in the flavour of the baked treat and the mindless motion of chewing.

They both enjoyed this game of theirs, now that they were finally doing it intentionally and with a goal in mind. Not that there was any real goal. Just feed and eat and have fun and spend every moment full of food. It made them both happy.

He had barely opened his mouth again before Eudora was shoving another handful of cake between his lips, and crumbs spilled out to land across his chest. Eudora rested the cake tray on his stomach, the cake bouncing dangerously with every breath. She leant over him, eagerly watching the expression on his face as he chewed the hearty mouthful, and wiped the icing off his face before sticking her finger in his mouth so he could suck the icing off his tip.

It was a familiar feeling, the feeling of the cake settling heavily in his packed stomach. It felt like a weight within him, a stone in his gut, but he knew that eventually that stone would become a pebble and then a puddle and it would join the rest of the food within him, making him full and taught and huge.

When the cake had first been brought over to him, it hadn't looked that big. It was only two tiers high, and he had eaten more food in a single sitting than one measly cake. But at the, admittedly fighting speed that Eudora was feeding him, and the amount of food he'd eaten over the past few days without pause and how full he was even before Eudora arrived with the cake and mission, he felt his gut getting startling tight before she had even fed him half of the cake. Not that you could really gauge just how much of the cake he had really eaten, considering it wasn't measured in slices and more in uneven handfuls.

Eventually, Eudora began to notice his methodical chewing and swallowing slowing down a considerable degree, and she put the cake aside for a moment to give his gut a chance to expand and to give him a break. He sat there, panting hard, as he regained his breath. "How're you doing?" she asked as she looked him over, at the blissed expression on his face, the glazed look in his eyes, the way drool dripped from his mouth down to his chin and mingled with the mess of his face, his red cheeks trembling with every breath.

"Good," he managed. "Good. I'm good. I'm- fuck, Eudora. I'm-"

"Full," she purred, reaching down and rubbing at his gut. "Big. Stuffed so full that you probably couldn't get up even if you tried."

Diego gulped. "Y-Yeah."

"Just how I like you," she said, playing with his folds and shaking his stomach, the motion making his entire body ripple. He gasped as a sharp pain shot through him and his stomach made a protesting gurgling noise. "My little piggy. My Diego. My big boy, who never knows when to stop and takes everything that's given to him, even when his body begs him not to. My boy, who wants to be filled with something, anything, and will do whatever you can to accomplish that task. I've brought some toys for you, to help you with that, so even when I'm not here to feed you like a pig, you'll always have something to fill you up from both ends."

"Wow," Diego gasped as Eudora began shaking him with new vigour, making his entire body bounce with the force of it, the couch squeaking under his weight. "That's hot, babe."

Grinning, Eudora bent over, flattening his tight stomach with her body, but she fit against him like a puzzle piece, her thin frame against his enormous one, and she gripped the side of his face and kissed him for all that he was worth, kissed him until he was out of breath and was seeing stars. "I wish you could see yourself," she whispered as she pulled away. "You're a mess, Diego. A fucking mess. Did you even know that you were drooling? Literally drooling."

"I don't drool," Diego muttered.

"Apparently you do," Eudora laughed. "Your face is covered in icing, you've got crumbs all over you, and your whole upper half is wet with drool. I wish you could see yourself. You're gorgeous, Diego. Absolutely gorgeous. And you're all mine."

Diego didn't know what to say to that, he just whined, and keened, and placed a hand atop his belly. Shockingly, despite all the cake and the feedings before, he was still so so soft that he could grip meldable handfuls without an issue, yet deep beneath the skin, so deep that he struggled to find it, there was a tautness there that indicated just how much he had really eaten. It didn't feel like much when it was over a couple of days, but it must have been if he hadn't been empty for a single moment.

She must have noticed because she bent down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before she slid off of him. He moaned pitifully. "Take a breather," she said. "I'll be busy."

A moment later, Diego felt her hands on his stomach, rubbing the pain away and grabbing fistfuls of his fat. Her hands were still dirty with icing sugar and cake crumbs, and she covered him in it as she marvelled at his size. She rested her palm on the apex, letting the feeling of it rubble tickle her flesh. She placed her ear against it, listing to it moan and burble as it tried desperately to digest it all. She stuck her thumb in his bellybutton, enjoying the way he gasped in surprise as her nail hit the sensitive skin, and she loved the fluttering feeling of his heartbeat as more blood was directed to his over-fed stomach to aid with the process.

His stomach was pink and inflamed, almost pulsing with its own heartbeat. The stretchmarks were raw, almost like deep gashes into his skin. It trembled every time he breathed. It looked achy, but Eudora had seen it bigger than that, had seen it more taught and rounder and redder than that, and she was going to feed him until she got the sounds out of him she loved and then she was going to let him collapse in a heap, hands resting on his stomach, to sleep it all off, and then he was going to wake up and do it all over again.

She pulled the plate from the coffee table and pushed it in front of him, and Diego blearily looked at it as he held it, slightly tipping forwards as his stomach made it impossible for him to put it down flat. "You're going to feed yourself the rest of this cake," she said, and Diego felt excitement flood his veins. "And I'm going to occupy myself down here."

Dutifully, Diego began to feed himself small handfuls of cake. Not as large as Eudora's, but manageable pieces that he could eat a lot of without stopping. He had never dug into a whole cake like this before, and there was something arousing about not caring about manners and returning to his base instincts of eating just because he was hungry.

Eudora watched him for a moment before she manhandled him into a better position, his knees up on the couch so his gut to hang between his legs, and joined him on the couch. She began placing kisses on his thighs, large and soft and rippling of the faintest touch of cellulite, and grabbed handfuls of the fat to shake. Her hands left angry red marks in their wake, and she kissed the skin up to the sensitive part near his groin, where she gently nipped at the fat that wobbled there. Diego gasped in surprise, nearly choking on his mouthful of cake before he continued.

She continued upwards to his enormous, growing abdomen, his stomach that was so large that he could see Eudora getting comfortable between his legs. She raked her nails over the apex, placed kisses on the stretch marks, his bellybutton, the most bloated parts of his swollen self.

When she moved on to his underbelly, she actually had to lift up his stomach to gain access to it, gripping the fat in her fingers and pushing it upwards so she could get under there, and when she released it, the weight fell back down on her and she surrounded in his stomach, a feat she was shocked with. It was so warm, so heavy, and all the sounds were heightened as she had nothing but fat bellow her and fat above her.

Diego moaned when he realized, and he gave up with the decency and dove into the cake head-first, biting off huge pieces of the cake and swallowing them down barely without chewing them before diving back for more.

Eudora placed feather-light kisses against the heated flesh there, so soft and so tender and so damn smooth that she lapped her tongue against it, pushing her nose deep into the flesh until the fat gave way for her. She nipped at the skin, and she felt the vibrations rock through him as he moaned at the sensation, voice muffled by his mouthful of food.

When she eventually, reluctantly pulled away, sitting up with a gasp, she was pleased to see that the rest of the remaining cake was gone save for a few crumbs and that Diego's face was wantonly smeared with pink icing, his nose and cheeks and chin, and there were chocolate crumbs in his hair. He was panting, eyes half-lidded, blissed out and filled up, as drool dribbled from his wide-open maw and slid into the crevasses of his many folds of fat, his face glistening and debauched.   
  
Slowly, she lowered his legs, his body jiggling as she did, and crawled over so she could slowly, sensually kiss the mess away from his face, licking at the icing and bitting at his chubby cheeks. She massaged his belly, heavy and full, and dug her hand into his flesh as far as she could before he moaned.

"You did so well, baby boy," she praised. "A whole cake, all on your own. You were very greedy, and you made such a mess. You must have been hungry, huh?"

"So hungry," Diego managed through panting. "Patch- Eudora..."

He trailed off when the words became too difficult and threw his head back against the couch with a high-pitched whine, unconsciously rubbing a hand over the mound of his stomach.

"What do you need, baby?" she asked, brushing his hair off his face. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need."

A flush crept across his cheeks, and he opened his eyes just enough to meet Eudora's, and the faint shame in them was both adorable and heartbreaking. "Do you have any more?" he whispered, much to Eudora's shock.

"More?" She couldn't help but laugh. "I just stuffed you with an entire cake. You want more?"

"It takes a lot more for me to be full, these days," he said, and boy, she knew it. Just the other day he was raiding the kitchen and complaining about being starving right after dinner, and she had scrambled to find something to keep him sated. "And... I don't know. I like going to sleep when I'm so full that it hurts. That way, I know that I'm going to wake up full too, and that not a moment will go by when I'm empty."

"Oh baby," she cooed. "Why didn't you tell me about this before? I would have been feeding you so much more if I had known," she paused, thinking for a second. "I'll see what else I have in the kitchen. But... does it have to be edible? Like, I know how much you beg to be filled, but do you need to be filled up with food or can it be anything that gives you the same feeling?"

Diego's eyes went wide as he thought about her question, and an adorable flush ghosted across his cheeks, answering her question better than his words ever could. "Uh," he said. "I haven't really tested that, but I think that it's just the feeling."

"Fantastic. Good to know," she said, and put that information away for future use. "Now you stay right here, and I'll see what else I can fill you with, OK baby?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Diego replied, and she believed him.

With some effort, she left him behind on the couch and made her way to the kitchen, where the evidence of her baking crime was still stacked in the sink and splattered across the counter. The cake had turned out better than she expected, and she was pleased that just this once, the cake-gods were smiling down at her.

She scanned the counters, and the pantry, and the fridge. There were so many things she could give him, but she didn't think he was in the mood for chewing after such a long, arduous session. There were things she could feed him through the funnel, but he seemed close to his breaking point, and she knew that he tended to get a little rowdy when the funnel came out, so maybe not, though she would love to see the way his body jiggled now. In the fridge, there were many more options, and her eyes eventually settled on the remaining half-carton of chocolate milk that sat there in the door. She pulled it out, appraised it, before deciding it was perfect and returned to where Diego was waiting on the couch.

Diego had been busy while she was gone, rubbing his aching gut with renowned vigour, sliding a hand under his swollen underbelly and raking his knuckles against the flesh there, using one hand to wipe the mess off his face and lick it off his hands. He looked up at Eudora through her eyelashes when she joined him back on the couch, swinging her legs over his massive torso with slight difficulty and settling back in that space between his thighs and his swollen gut.

"I've got the last of the chocolate milk," she explained, already removing the lid and dropping it to the floor. "Think you can handle it?"  
Without a word, Diego opened his mouth and waited obediently.

Grinning, Eudora placed the bottle against his lips and poured the carton forwards, and suddenly he was gulping it down, faster and faster as the milk flooded into him. She placed a hand on his tummy and could feel the milk as it joined the rest of the cake, sloshing around in that huge gut of his, making him bigger, fatter, tighter. She ground against him, rubbed hard and fast and lovingly at his mass, the mass she had made him into, and wondered just how full he was going to be. He had told her that he had wanted to spend every moment full, awake and asleep, and she hoped that's what she was doing for him.

He made it through the milk in record time and when she pulled it away, he was left there, gasping and panting, and she wondered for a moment if that had been enough to satisfy his craving or if she really needed to get the funnel after all, but his hands were on his belly and he was moaning and groaning like his life depended on it, his breathing hitched as his lungs struggled to expand against all the food he had filled himself with, and he had that blissed-out, euphoric, dreamy look on his face that she loved. "Eudora," he whined, and with every movement, the fat layer over his drum-tight tummy shook. "Eudora-"

"I know, baby," she cooed, dropping the carton unceremoniously to the floor as she joined his hands in rubbing over his stomach, marvelling at the size and feel of it, playing with it to take his mind away from the pain he must have been feeling. She couldn't tell anymore. It seemed like he could fit more and more food in him every day, and she would never be able to identify his limits. "You did such a good job. You're so stuffed, Diego, so swollen, so bloated. You're so big for me. You're huge. How do you feel?"

His eyes rolled back into his head as she raked her nails over the most sensitive parts of his red, swollen stomach, and she couldn't help laugh at how debauched he looked. All of this for her and all she did was feed him. "Full," he whispered and that was all she needed to hear.

They fell asleep like that, the two of them crammed together on the couch, their hands on Diego's huge, grumbling stomach as he whined and moaned in his sleep, Eudora's head resting on his soft tummy, knowing that he will sleep through the pain and when he woke up, they would do it all over again, and he would never have to spend more than a couple of seconds feeling empty, and that his gut will be filled with rich foods and baked goods, and that Eudora will, as she always promised him she would, take care of him and his every need. Even if that need involves keeping him fed every second of the day and satisfying his insatiable hunger.

Especially then. 


End file.
